The symptoms of Parkinsons disease can be treated by creating a lesion in the globus pallidus. Although the anatomy at the globus pallidus is best visualized using MR, guidance for pallidotomy is typically performed using x-ray third ventriculography because of MR spatial distortions. We previously presented a technique for correcting the geometric distortion in MR images for improving frame-based stereotactic targeting accuracy. We recently improved this technique by incorporating and speeding up the correction method in Fast Spin Echo (FSE) MR imaging, the sequence most suitable for visualizing globus pallidus. Methods and Results We previously presented a magnetic field map-based BO map method to correct the distortion in images acquired using Gradient Recalled Echo (GRE) pulse sequences. We recently extended our distortion correction technique from GRE pulse sequences to double-echo FSE sequences. We used a cadaver head model with inserted capillary tubes to quantify stereotactic targeting accuracy before and after distortion correction. A commercial fiducial frame (Radionics Inc., Burlington, MA) was affixed to the cadaver head. We also acquired CT images to be used as the spatially-accurate gold standard and from which to synthesize ventriculograms. lodinated contrast agent was injected into the third ventricle through a small burr hole prior to CT scanning. Discussion Two experiments were performed to assess the accuracy of MR targeting. Using the correction method presented, the worst case error in FSE images improved from 2.49 mm to 1.19 mm for the first experiment and from 3.3 mm to 1.7 mm for the second. With further testing and validation, stereotactic pallidotomy may be performed using MR and stimulation responses alone. This will reduce the morbidity associated with pallidotomy and the costs of x-ray apparatus and personnel during surgery.